piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Update
An Update is a patch for the game that involves some type of new game play. New Updates usually are released to the Test Server several weeks before the live game to ensure a bug-free release. New Updates usually are released to the Test Server every 3 months, however the time may vary per update. Bug fix patches do not count as a "Content Update" unless they add new content along with them. For a full list of all Bug Fix and Content Patches, go here. Example List of Updates 2012 *April 11th - New Sail "Strike Yer Colors" Emblems added. *March 22nd - Rank V and VI Hulls added. New Ship Names added. 2011 *December 14th - Ship Customization added. Ship Materials now drop from Bounty Hunters and Warships. Ability to decline to board a Flagship added. On/Off toggle for Scoundrel of the Seas Voice added. Brig ship type added. New Pirate names added. New SpeedChat Phrases added. Basic Access players now have access to all Light Class ships. *June 28th - Scoundrel of the Seas system added. Bounty Hunter and Warship enemies added. *May 17th - The Queen Anne's Revenge Flagship added. Jaques le Blanc and Tomas Blanco Bosses added to the game. Sword of Triton now has the Bonus Damage vs Jumbees skill. *March 10th - Infamy added. PvP Infamy Rewards merchants added. Mayhem and Team Battle PvP locations redesigned. 2010 *December 15th - Peddler merchants added. Cave of Lost Souls added. Foulberto Smasho added. New potion rewards like Summon Chicken added to Black Pearl Boss Battle. *September 30th - Raven's Cove added to the game. Raven's Cove Story Quest added. New quest dialogue system added. Gypsy icon changed. Cursed Blades added. *September 8th - Fishing added. Veteran Guild Member rank added. New daggers and throwing knives added. *June 30th - Cannon Defense added. New Voodoo Dolls added. *May 14th - Ship Repair and Potion Brewing Mini Games added. Potion skill added. New loading screen style. Hundreds of potions added to the game. *April 16th - Gold Cap increased to 200,000. *April 15th - Loot drops added. Navigation Tools added. Break attacks, and Defense Skills added. *February 25th - Expedition Fleets added. El Patron's Lost Weapons Quest added. *January 13th - Invasions on Padres Del Fuego added. *January 6th - Game now able to be played in browser mode. 2009 *December 10th - Invasions on Tortuga added. Day and night animations have been redone. *October 16th - Invasions on Port Royal added. Townsfolk now wave at players as they pass by. Enemies taunt players. *September 1st - Notoriety cap increased to 50. Weapon cap increased to 30. Various cave environments have been redesigned. New temporary Casa de Muertos quest added. *July 30th - Revive added. New body types for any new pirates created after this point. *June 2nd - Dockworkers added. New Ship names added. *April 8th - New Padres Del Fuego Added. *February 25th - New Tortuga Added. *January 30th - New Port Royal Added. New Player profile card added. 2008 *November 18th - Holidays Added. *October 17th - More Weapon Upgrade Quests. *August 27th - New Clothing Quests. *July 23rd - Privateering Quests and Privateer chat added. *May 28th - Privateering added. French and Spanish undead added to Isla Cangrejos and Cutthroat Isle. Ile d'Etable de Porc and Isla De La Avaricia added to the game. *April 30th - Weapon Upgrade Quests added. Ammo pouches added. New quests from merchants added. *February 27th - Jewelers, Barbors, Tailors, and Tattoo shops have been added. Emotes added. 2007 Post-Beta Release *December 7th - Gold Cap increased to 65,000. Beta Pre-Release *October 26th - Level Cap increased to 40. *April 27th - Black Pearl Boss Battle added to the game. Jails added to main islands. Ability to teleport to a friend has been added. *April 11th - Kingshead island added to the game. Treasure Collections and Treasure Unlock quests added. Voodoo Doll and Voodoo Staff unlock quests added. Mayhem PvP Game Type added. *March 12th - Experimental version of Privateering released. Would be later pulled back in for development and released as Privateering in May 2008. Devil's Anvil added to the game. Category:Game Terms